This invention relates to the technical field of trash containers and trash storage and disposal.
Trash collection, particularly from residences, has been transformed, in the last decade or so, to a system where the resident collects the usual domestic trash, garbage and the like in so-called plastic "garbage" bags and deposits them along the street for collection one day a week by personnel operating a "garbage" truck. The garbage truck operator does not, for example, enter the premises to collect the trash; rather, the truck travels along the street and one operator throws the garbage bags into the truck, or empties the contents of the garbage cans deposited there into the truck.
Since most garbage collection occurs only once a week, the resident must store the filled garbage bags somewhere on his premises and then deposit them at the collection point near the street on "garbage" day.
Such a system presents some practical problems, as follows, which listing is not intended to be all-inclusive:
1. There is an odor problem with garbage bags or cans stored for a week, especially in warm weather. PA1 2. Flies and other insects are attracted to stored garbage bags or cans containing garbage. PA1 3. Animals such as dogs, cats, raccoons, etc. are also attracted to such bags containing garbage, and they often tear the bags open and scatter the contents thereof around the premises, which is unsightly and unsanitary. PA1 4. Storing of individual garbage bags near the residence is unsightly and unsanitary, as is depositing the same along the street once a week. PA1 5. The well-known metal or plastic "garbage" cans are just as unattractive as the individual garbage bags, and they are particularly unsanitary when used for garbage without a plastic bag or other liner. Further, they are unstable and can be easily tipped over and uncovered by animals. PA1 6. Another problem with use of garbage cans is that a single household requires two or more, and they have to be transported (usually requiring more than one trip) to the street-side collection point. Also, they are soon damaged and deformed by collection personnel in emptying the same, so that the covers soon don't fit, allowing emission of odors, infestation by flies, etc. PA1 1. To provide an improved, more efficient trash/garbage collection and disposal method and apparatus. PA1 2. To provide an improved, relatively inexpensive and durable trash container adapted to receive and store a plurality of filled plastic garbage bags. PA1 3. To provide a trash cart shape trash container that can be molded or otherwise formed from a durable material such as polyethylene or fiber glass, to better withstand the elements, permit cleaning, etc. PA1 4. To provide a trash cart that can easily hold five 30-gallon bags filled with trash, which is about the maximum weekly amount of trash from a household. It is important that such a cart is too large for a trash collector to manhandle, which is a main reason why smaller garbage cans get damaged. PA1 5. To provide a trash cart that is fitted at its rear end with a set of wheels that extend only very slightly below the bottom of the container, which is formed with runners. Thus, slightly raising the front end, as by its integrally molded strap handle, allows the container to be transported on its wheels without scraping the bottom. To facilitate this, the bottom is transversely cut away near the wheels, to eliminate the bottom rear corner that would drag when the front end is raised. In the wintertime, the container can be pulled over the ice and snow on its runners, without significant interference from the wheels, which may extend below the bottom not much further than the runners. PA1 6. To provide a trash cart front is formed with a security loop by which the cart can be secured with a chain or cable to prevent theft of the cart. The loop can be designed and positioned at the front of the container at a level such that it can be fitted over the ball of a ball-type trailer hitch for transporting the cart, as in rural areas where the road-side collection point is some distance from the house. PA1 7. To provide a non-metallic trash cart that is formed with a cover that is secured to the container by a hinge including cooperating hinge members integrally molded with the container and cover. PA1 8. To provide a covered non-metallic molded trash cart wherein the container is formed with a bottom and substantially vertical sides, the container having a generally rounded rectangular cross-section, and the cover being formed generally dome-shaped, the cover overhanging the container to an extent such that the cart resembles a mushroom or toadstool. Such a structure, which may be colored or painted to complement the residence, is much preferred aesthetically over garbage cans or bags. PA1 9. To provide a hinged, dome-cover trash cart wherein the dome is of sufficient volume to accommodate additional trash therein, as opposed to a flat cover, and wherein a hinge member support rib provides a storage shelf or compartment for storage of a week's supply of empty garbage bags. PA1 10. To provide the domed cover with an opening at the front end adapted to receive the handle in a manner to require deliberate manipulation for its removal, so as to reduce the possibility that animals may do so. PA1 11. To provide the domed cover with an inwardly turned base rim having a lip seal to receive the top edge of the container.